We work on the bacteriophage T4: we study the rII genes and gene 32, the DNA binding protein of T4. Our several objectives are: a) To understand the T4 rIIB promoter; b) To understand the mechanisms by which the rIIA and rIIB protein are inserted into the bacterial membrane; c) To understand the rIIB translational initiation signals; d) To understand the mechanism by which the gene 32 mRNA is autogenously, translationally repressed; e) To understand the variety of gene 32 protein functions in molecular detail.